The present invention relates to a process for forming a thin film transistor (TFT) matrix for a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a simplified tri-layer process for forming the TFT matrix with reduced masking steps.
For conventional manufacturing processes of a TFTLCD, a tri-layer process and a back channel etch (BCE) process are main streams for forming the TFT matrix. Compared to a BCE structure, a tri-layer structure additionally includes an top nitride over the semiconductor layer as an etch stopper so that the etching step for defining a source/drain and channel region can be well controlled. Accordingly, the thickness of the active layer can be made to be thinner in the tri-layer structure than in the BCE structure, which is advantageous for the stability of resulting devices and performance in mass production. However, the provision of the additional etch stopper layer needs an additional masking step, thereby making the tri-layer process relatively complicated.
Conventionally, six to nine masking steps are required for either a BCE process or a tri-layer process. As known, the count of photo-masking and lithography steps directly affects not only the production cost but also the manufacturing time. Moreover, for each photo-masking and lithography step, the risks of mis-alignment and contamination may be involved so as to affect the production yield. Therefore, many efforts have been made to improve the conventional processes to reduce masking steps.
For example, for a BCE structure, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,346,833 and 5,478,766 issued to Wu and Park et al., respectively, disclose 3 and/or 4-mask processes for making a TFTLCD, which are incorporated herein for reference. By the way, it is to be noted that the 3-mask process for each of Wu and Park et al. does not include the step of forming and patterning of a passivation layer. If a passivation layer is required to assure of satisfactory reliability, the count of photo-masking and lithography steps should be four.
As for the tri-layer structure, a conventional 6-mask process is illustrated as follows with reference to FIGS. 1Axcx9c1G which are cross-sectional views of intermediate structures at different stages. The conventional process includes steps of:
i) applying a first conductive layer onto a glass substrate 10, and using a first photo-masking and lithography procedure to pattern and etch the first conductive layer to form an active region 11 consisting of a scan line and a gate electrode of a TFT unit, as shown in FIG. 1A;
ii) sequentially forming tri-layers including an insulation layer 121, a semiconductor layer 122 and an etch stopper layer 123, and a photoresist 124 on the resulting structure of FIG. 1A, as shown in FIG. 1B.
iii) using a second photo-masking and lithography procedure to pattern and etch the etch stopper layer 123 to form an etch stopper 13 which have a shape similar to the shape of the gate electrode, as shown in FIG. 1C;
iv) using a third photo-masking and lithography procedure to pattern and etch the semiconductor layer 122 to form a channel structure 14, as shown in FIG. 1D;
v) sequentially applying a doped semiconductor layer and a second conductive layer on the resulting structure of FIG. 1D, and using a fourth photo-masking and lithography procedure to pattern and etch them to form source/drain regions 15 and data and connection lines 16, as shown in FIG. 1E;
vi) applying a passivation layer 17 on the resulting structure of FIG. 1E, and using a fifth photo-masking and lithography procedure to pattern and etch the passivation layer 17 to create tape automated bonding (TAB) openings (not shown), and create a contact window 18, as shown in FIG. 1F; and
vii) applying a transparent electrode layer on the resulting structure of FIG. 1F, and using a sixth photo-masking and lithography procedure to pattern and etch the transparent electrode layer to form a pixel electrode 19, as shown in FIG. 1G.
Six masking steps, however, are still too complicated.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a reduced mask process for forming a thin film transistor (TFT) matrix for a liquid crystal display (LCD), in which the count of photo-masking and lithography steps can be reduced to five, or even four.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a process for forming a TFT matrix for an LCD includes steps of: providing a substrate made of an insulating material; forming a first conductive layer on a first side of the substrate, and using a first masking and patterning procedure to remove a portion of the first conductive layer to define a scan line and a gate electrode of a TFT unit; successively forming an insulation layer, a semiconductor layer, an etch stopper layer, and a photoresist layer on the substrate with the scan line and the gate electrode; providing an exposing source from a second side of the substrate opposite to the first side by using the scan line and the gate electrode as a shield to obtain an exposed area and an unexposed area; removing the photoresist, and the etch stopper layer of the exposed area so that the remaining portion of the etch stopper layer in the unexposed area has a specific shape substantially identical to the shape of the scan line together with the gate electrode; successively forming a doped semiconductor layer and a second conductive layer on the substrate with the etch stopper layer of the specific shape, and using a second masking and patterning procedure to remove a portion of the second conductive layer to define data and connection lines; removing a portion of the doped semiconductor layer with a remaining portion of the second conductive layer as a shield to define source/drain regions and a channel region; forming a passivation layer on the substrate, and using a third masking and patterning procedure to remove a portion of the passivation layer to define a contact window; and forming a transparent conductive layer on the substrate, and using a fourth masking and patterning procedure to remove a portion of the transparent conductive layer to define a pixel electrode region.
When the exposing source is a light radiation, the insulating material is a light-transmitting material such as glass.
Preferably, the first conductive layer is formed of chromium, tungsten molybdenum, tantalum, aluminum or copper.
Preferably, the insulation layer is formed of silicon nitride, silicon oxide, silicon oxynitride, tantalum oxide or aluminum oxide.
Preferably, the etch stopper layer and the semiconductor layer have a high etching selectivity for respective etching gases. For example, the semiconductor layer is formed of intrinsic amorphous silicon, micro-crystalline silicon or polysilicon. An etching gas for the semiconductor layer is selected from a group consisting of carbon tetrafluoride, boron trichloride, chlorine, sulfur hexafluoride, and a mixture thereof. The etch stopper layer is formed of silicon nitride, silicon oxide or silicon oxynitride. The etching gas for the etch stopper layer is selected from a group consisting of carbon tetrafluoride/hydrogen, trifluoromethane, sulfur hexafluoride/hydrogen, and a mixture thereof.
Preferably, the doped semiconductor layer is formed of highly amorphous silicon, highly micro-crystalline silicon or highly polysilicon.
Preferably, the second conductive layer is a Cr/Al or a Mo/Al/Mo composite layer.
Preferably, the transparent conductive layer is formed of indium tin oxide, indium zinc oxide or indium lead oxide.
Preferably, the passivation layer is formed of silicon nitride or silicon oxynitride.
Preferably, after removing the another portion of the second conductive layer after the fourth masking and patterning procedure, a remaining portion of the second conductive layer surrounds the pixel electrode region as black matrix.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a process for forming a TFT matrix for an LCD includes steps of: providing a substrate made of an insulating material; forming a first conductive layer on a first side of the substrate, and using a first masking and patterning procedure to remove a portion of the first conductive layer to define a scan line and a gate electrode of a TFT unit; successively forming an insulation layer, a semiconductor layer, an etch stopper layer, and a photoresist layer on the substrate with the scan line and the gate electrode; providing an exposing source from a second side of the substrate opposite to the first side by using the scan line and the gate electrode as a shield to obtain an exposed area and an unexposed area; removing the photoresist and the etch stopper layer of the exposed area so that the remaining portion of the etch stopper layer in the unexposed area has a specific shape substantially identical to the shape of the scan line together with the gate electrode; using a second masking and patterning procedure to remove another portion of the etch stopper layer of the specific shape, and then removing a portion of the semiconductor layer to define a channel region; successively forming a doped semiconductor layer and a second conductive layer on the substrate, and using a third masking and patterning procedure to remove a portion of the second conductive layer to define data and connection lines; removing a portion of the doped semiconductor layer with the remaining portion of the second conductive layer and the etch stopper layer as a shield to define source/drain regions; forming a passivation layer on the substrate, and using a fourth masking and patterning procedure to remove a portion of the passivation layer to define a contact window; and forming a transparent conductive layer on the substrate, and using a fifth masking and patterning procedure to remove a portion of the transparent conductive layer to define a pixel electrode region which is connected to the data and connection lines through the contact window.
Preferably, the insulating material is glass; the first conductive layer is selected from a chromium, a tungsten molybdenum, a tantalum, an aluminum and a copper layers; the second conductive layer is selected from a Cr/Al and a Mo/Al/Mo composite layers; the insulation layer is formed of a material selected from silicon nitride, silicon oxide, silicon oxynitride, tantalum oxide and aluminum oxide; the semiconductor layer is formed of a material selected from amorphous silicon, micro-crystalline silicon and polysilicon; the etch stopper layer is formed of a material selected from silicon nitride, silicon oxide and silicon oxynitride; the doped semiconductor layer is formed of a material selected from highly doped amorphous silicon, micro-crystalline silicon and polysilicon; the passivation layer is formed of a material selected from silicon nitride and silicon oxynitride; and the transparent conductive layer is formed of a material selected from indium tin oxide, indium zinc oxide and indium lead oxide.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a process for forming a TFT matrix for an LCD includes steps of: providing a glass substrate; forming a first conductive layer on a first side of the substrate, and using a first masking and patterning procedure to remove a portion of the first conductive layer to define a scan line and a gate electrode of a TFT unit; successively forming a lower silicon nitride layer, an intrinsic amorphous silicon layer, an upper silicon nitride layer, and a photoresist layer on the substrate with the scan line and the gate electrode; providing an exposing source from a second side of the substrate opposite to the first side by using the scan line and the gate electrode as a shield to obtain an exposed area and an unexposed area; removing the photoresist and the upper nitride silicon layer of the exposed area so that the remaining portion of the upper silicon nitride layer in the unexposed area has a specific shape substantially identical to the shape of the scan line together with the gate electrode, and functions as an etch stopper structure; successively forming a highly doped n+-microcrystalline silicon layer and a second conductive layer on the substrate, and using a second masking and patterning procedure to remove a portion of the second conductive layer to define data and connection lines and an isolation window area; removing a portion of the highly doped n+-microcrystalline silicon layer and a portion of the intrinsic amorphous silicon layer with the remaining portion of the second conductive layer and the etch stopper structure as a shield to define source/drain regions and a channel region; forming a further silicon nitride layer as a passivation layer on the substrate, and using a third masking and patterning procedure to remove a portion of the passivation layer to define a contact window and to expose the isolation window area; removing a portion of the etch stopper structure and another portion of the intrinsic amorphous silicon layer in the isolation window area with the remaining portion of the passivation layer as a shield to form an isolation window for cutting off the connection of the TFT unit with the data line through the intrinsic amorphous silicon layer; and forming a transparent conductive layer on the substrate, and using a fourth masking and patterning procedure to remove a portion of the transparent conductive layer to define a pixel electrode region which is connected to the data and connection lines through the contact window. There exists a proper etching selectivity between the upper silicon nitride layer and the intrinsic amorphous silicon layer so that the etching procedure of the upper silicon nitride layer will not damage the intrinsic amorphous silicon layer.